


Worth the Risk

by Elillierose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Poison, Sickfic, Whump, ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose
Summary: For the first time, Dino has to do his own dirty work in retrieving his own gems. Of course, Ignis aren't monsters; they accompany him in this task. A task which ends up being a bit more than they bargained for. They quickly learn why Dino pays others for the risky part of the job.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was originally supposed to be in three parts, technically still is, but I'm deciding to upload it as one file since it's literally been sitting in my drive for half a year now. This was supposed to be for Dino Week back in September that I decided to host, but I never actually got around to posting my own. Let for my own damn event. So, better late then never, am I right? XD
> 
> Well, without further adieu, my first Dino fic~
> 
> Beta read by: [markofthemoros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/)

"So," Dino smugly smirked, "what do ya say? Mind grabbin' the goods for me?" He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest as if all was already set in stone.

Noctis had to fight not to roll his eyes. The nerve of this guy! Seriously, who the hell did he think he was, ordering them around like he was their boss. Both his tone and demeanor rubbed the prince the wrong way. Tapping his foot impatiently, something less than courteous itching at the tip of his tongue, Noctis finally bit out a sour, "Why not?"

"I knew I could count on you lot," Dino replied, crossing one leg over the other. Then, to the others' surprise, something else flashed across his features for a split second. It was there and gone in an instant, but they all knew right away that it was a look of worry. Before any of them could comment, the man leaned forward, hands crossed as they hung between his knees. "But, uh, youse guys be careful out there. There's a reason so many hunters went an' declined my request."

Ignis raised an eyebrow at this; it was the first time they've seen any sort of concern for their well-being out of this guy. He bit on the inside of his lip and watched Dino carefully for a few seconds when a thought crossed his mind.

"Say, why don't you accompany us on this run?" He ignored the way the man -as well as the others- instantly looked his way, wearing various degrees of reluctance. "Surely, you can't be too busy, I've yet to see you anywhere else. Besides, I'm sure a man who appreciates his craft such as yourself would find joy in retrieving your materials." Now it was his turn to cross his arms and shift his weight.

Both Prompto and Noctis shifted their gaze from Ignis to Dino, both of them secretly hoping the offer would be declined. But, at the same time, they would like to see this guy get his hands dirty for once instead of constantly relying on them. Gladio merely looked the journalist up and down, his eyes narrowed.

Dino chuckled nervously to himself and glanced to the side a couple times. "You're kiddin', right?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

When the adviser said nothing, Dino held both hands out, palms up. "Look at these hands and tell me, do they look like hands made for fightin'?" Not a single callous adorned either. He laughed again as he shifted. "You don't want me there, I'll only be gettin' in the way." Dino waved a dismissive hand, but it was clear that Ignis wasn't taking that as an answer.

The brunet was glued to the spot. "You must not want that gem as bad as you claim then. We don't ask that you fight, we can take care of that. I merely request you see for yourself where the stone is coming from. I can guarantee it will make the final product that much more special. It's the same with me and my ingredients. Sure, I can take what's offered, or I can choose them out for myself, labor myself with gathering them."

Dino scoffed under his breath and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "You're really twistin' my arm 'ere, you know it?" He let out a heavy breath and hummed thoughtfully to himself. A quick look up told him Ignis had no intention of changing his mind. "Fine…" he muttered, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Alright, I'll go, since you're so keen on me goin'. But don't be shocked when I ain't doin' any heavy liftin'."

He got to his feet, arms swinging at his sides. "Well, let's get goin' and get this over with."

He practically left the four of his comrades behind in his haste up the stairs. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. If they knew he hated manual labor that much…

"Are you sure about this?" Prompto asked, low enough for only the others to hear. He looked to Ignis, brows furrowed and hands crossed behind his head. "He's not exactly...you know, the best of company."

"I think it will do him some good to get out there and see for himself exactly where his materials come from. Who knows, perhaps he'll appreciate it enough to start fetching them himself." Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and calmly began after the silver-haired man. "We'd best be going now, it's a bit of a drive."

Gladio shook his head as he followed after. "I hope you know what you're doing, Iggy. No way in hell am I babysitting him."

Noctis didn't appear too thrilled about their temporary companion, either. If anything, he looked to be the most irritated with his adviser's rash decision. It was bad enough he was practically being blackmailed into getting these damn gems, but now he had to do so with the guy doing it. But, at the same time, it amused him, the thought of seeing him stumbling and struggling out of his element. The man could do with some proper humbling. Still, at the end of the day, whether that happened or not, he was going to have to deal with the headache of having him around. That alone was enough for him to let out a loud groan. It didn't help his mood any when Prompto clapped his back on the way by. This was going to be a long day.

By the time the prince rolled up next to the Regalia, Dino had his hand running along the door, eyes shining with admiration. "Pretty nice ride youse got here, Prince," he said with a cock of his head. "Never seen it up close, but it's not too shabby." He lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. Giving the royalty himself a small nod, he reached for the passenger door.

"Uh," Prompto spoke up, "t-that's usually where I sit."

Dino hesitated for a second, looked from the front to the back where the other two were already situated, and shrugged. "Sorry, but squeezin' between a coupla guys ain't somethin' I'm up for." He didn't wait for compliance before he pulled the door open and settled in.

Prompto let out a heavy exhale and tossed his head back as he spun around. "Oh yeah, no problem, just...make yourself at home." He wedged himself between the others, who both let out breaths and grunts of complaints of their own. More than once, the blond found himself glancing in Dino's direction, shaking his head. When he said to make himself comfortable, he didn't mean it quite so literally. But, there the man was, elbow on the door, one leg resting on the other as he watched the landscape speed up. His free hand tapped on the outside of his thigh in time with the music.

"Dino," Ignis spoke up, breaking the relative silence, "mind if I ask a couple questions?"

The jeweler gave a one-sided shrug. "Ask away."

"Why are you so determined to acquire this ruby? You never scout out for your own materials, and yet it didn't take much to convince you to tag along for this one. There must be some reason you have your eyes set on it."

The other didn't answer right away, nor did he look to the younger man. He seemed almost lost in thought, and Ignis thought his question fell on deaf ears until he finally said, "It's a ruby, they're rare and hold some quite remarkable properties. What else is there? They're strong, durable, and make for some fine pieces...pieces that can help change the tides of a battle. Stick that beauty in a ring and you bet it'll be doin' youse some good.'

"You sound like you know your stuff."

At that, a moment of pride passed his features. "Surprised? I ain't no ametuer when it comes to daemon-specialized accessories. This isn't a second-rate, any-chump-can-do-it sorta business. I take it seriously, capisce?"

He readjusted himself, leaning more into the window. So, you said you had more than one question, so what's the second one?"

"Right," Ignis sighed. Why do so many hunters turn this down? Surely the reward would be worth the efforts. What exactly is this place we're heading?"

Again, Dino was silent for a few moments. Then, he sat straighter, removed his arm from the window and actually looked in the other's direction. "This place ain't exactly a paradise. Why do you think I didn't wanna go myself? It has nothin' to do with laziness. I'd prefer avoidin' this place if I can help it, but it looks like I can't. But...I need that ruby. The Myrlwood for sure is a place not meant for those whose are novices at holdin' their own." Dino turned his head to the side and a few resounding 'cracks' filled the air. "I don't think you all understand how brutal this place is."

"And I don't think you understand how capable we are," Gladio called up, a slight stiffness to his tone.

"Which is why I trusted the  _four_  of you with this task," Dino bit back. "Get it?  _Four,_ not  _five."_

He shook his head and went right back to his tight and reserved posture. And, Ignis realized, his demeanor tightened still the closer they drew to their destination. He shifted from side to side, as if he were struggling to get comfortable.

"Damn, how long does it take to get there?" he muttered to himself. Ignis chose to ignore this little mark and chalked it up as the man's nerves. His fingers trapped along the outside of the door and his foot bounced anxiously. Ignis was beginning to wonder if he's ever even been this way before.

Within the next few minutes it took to turn onto the nearly hidden path, Dino was looking more and more out of his element. Nature, as it turned out, was definitely not his thriving environment. He was looking nowhere but the trees that zipped by, occasionally muttering to himself. Maybe convincing him to tag along wasn't the best of ideas, but it was too late to turn back now. He would just have to suck it up and push through.

"We're here," the brunet announced, being the first to step out of the car.

"Perfect," the jeweler mumbled as he, too, willed himself out. Almost instantly, he swatted at a spot on his neck. "Damn bugs...this is why I don't do the whole outdoors thing, least not in the middle of the woods, ya'know?" He scratched at the fresh bite before pulling his collar up farther in an attempt to shield his skin from any more intruders.

Gladio couldn't stifle his snort of amusement. "If you get that worked up over some puny pests, then you're in for a bad time."

"Let me remind you who it was that didn't want to come out here. If you were expectin' me to follow quietly, then you thought wrong, pal." He went to take a step towards the path, but a hand pressed against his chest, stopping him on the spot. "What now?" he asked sharply, looking into the calm face of Ignis. "You're the one that wanted me to come, now you're stoppin' me? Make up your min-"

His words cut off as a flash of blue filled his vision, causing him to flinch from the brightness. "Take this," the adviser instructed, holding one of his daggers for the reporter to take. "In case things get hectic, I'm sure you'll want something to defend yourself, no?"

Reluctantly, Dino plucked the weapon from the hilt and seemed to weigh it in his hand. "Tch, I told you I ain't a fighter, but thanks. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that because I should tell you, I've never used one of these before." He said that, yet the way he twirled the blade with little effort told a bit of a different story. Dino gripped the hilt tightly and held it at his side

"Everyone ready?" Ignis asked as he made his way to the entrance of the trail.

"Ready to...get this over with," Prompto answered, swatting at a couple of bugs himself.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Noctis piped up, voice drawling out. Next to him, Gladio merely grunted out his approval. Ignis flicked his eyes over to the newest member who had an expression of disinterest on his face.

The brunet took the lead, brushing branches and leaves out of the way. Noctis trailed behind him, then Prompto, Gladio, and last, Dino. The going was slow, tedious, as each movement and unrecognizable sound had the group pausing and glancing in the direction of the source. More than once, the gunner jumped, startled, whenever a few leaves would rustle or a twig would snap. Every time, it would end up being nothing, and he'd release a relieved sigh only for the process to repeat itself.

Of course, Gladio found this amusing. Though, he wasn't sure which was more entertaining, that or the one behind him mirroring Prompto's reactions. "You act like you've never stepped outside before," he teased, glancing back just in time to see the reporter jolt again, hand clapping on his cheek.

Dino scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I've experienced the outdoors before, and I've done decided I didn't like it. Can't stand all these damn bugs thinkin' I'm a walkin' fuckin' buffet." He hissed just as another sting pricked the back of his neck just under his hairline. "Sonuvabitch!" He furiously scratched the offended area, making sure to keep his hand plastered over the spot should the attacker come back for a second taste.

"You don't get used to it," Prompto made sure to promise with a small, sideways smile.

"Ya don't say…"

After about an hour of walking, Ignis paused and glanced towards the sky...noticing the darker shade it was transitioning into. With a weary breath, he brought his attention to Dino. "Any clue as to where exactly these rubies are?" he asked, his slight worry noticeable.

"If I had any idea, dontcha think I woulda told ya back in Galdin?" He shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms as best he could with weapon in hand. "All I know is it's around here somewhere, that's all the info I could scoop up about it. Hell, as far as I know, it coulda been nothin' more than rumors."

"You sent us out here after a 'rumor'?" Noctis questioned, not attempting to shelter his irritation.

There it was again, that annoying half-chuckle of his. "Was I wrong about any of the others? Besides, it's a ruby, I'm willin' to risk the chance for some of those beauties. One of those is worth more than myself. But don't worry your pretty 'lil head, Prince. I'll still pay ya for your time." He took a few steps forward. "But, I have a hunch we won't be leavin' empty hand-"

"Watch it!"

Dino was shoved, none too gently, to the side. His balance was instantly lost, and next thing he was aware of, he was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He coughed harshly and rolled over to his side, trying to catch his breath.

"W-What the hell!?" he wheezed, glancing to the side to see Gladio standing, hovering over him, broadsword drawn and planted in the ground. "What's the big idea, you tryna kil-" his words fell short when he looked beyond the larger man. Two...no three creatures prowled at the edge of the foliage, spines adorning half of their bodies. "W-What are those things?" he asked, voice barely audible as he stumbled back to his feet. Dino's eyes unconsciously drifted to where he was just standing, claw marks raked the ground.

"Stay on your guard," the shield growled lowly, his attention never leaving the enemy. Around the jeweler, all the others had their weapons drawn, and he found himself taking a couple steps back. The dagger in his grasp stung his palm as his fingers wrapped around it tighter in preparation should he need it.

"Stand back," Ignis instructed.

Even though he knew the gesture couldn't be seen, Dino nodded and raised his dagger. It all happened so fast, in a flash, a battle was breaking out before him. His eyes could barely keep up with anything, what was even happening? There were flickers of blue, sparks flying and gunshots ringing out. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something zip by, but by the time he turned, there was nothing. Even so, he didn't bring his attention away. Breath quickening, the reporter slowly stalked towards the overgrown vegetation, raising the dagger slightly. The sounds of the fight slowly ebbed away to the back of his mind as his own heartbeat blared in his ears.

He was now just a few feet away from thick foliage, the chaos behind him nothing more than a buzz in the back of his mind. Dino's fingers gripped tighter and he reached with his free hand towards the branches. Swallowing thickly, he shoved the leaves to the side, only to let out a heavy breath when he was met with emptiness. Just as that realization set in, all the commotion flooded back.

Relaxing his shoulders slightly, Dino turned on his heel, intending to head back towards the others. He took one step before a sharp, gripping pain shot up his leg, originating in his calf. His leg instantly gave out from under him and a cry of pain escaped.

"Fuck!"

It slipped out before he could stop himself. Gritting his teeth, Dino rolled onto his back and raised his blade just in time to block claws from digging into his chest. He grunted with the effort it took to hold the beast back. The hilt of the dagger was pressing into his hands, slowly slipping as the pressure became greater, more difficult for him to handle. Gradually, snapping jaws neared his face, close enough for him to feel it's heated breath ruffle his hair.

He held his breath, lungs burning, as a glob of saliva plopped on his left cheek and trailed down. Dino's arms trembled with the losing battle. Then, just like that, the weight was gone. Warm droplets sprinkled his face. A labored breath, and he was pushing himself into a sitting position. Adrenaline was pumping strong, and the man almost didn't notice Gladio standing next to him.

"Thanks…" Dino muttered, moving to get up. The moment his leg was jarred, he hissed and instantly reached for the ailing limb. "Shit," he muttered when his hand gripped, blood immediately coated his fingers.

For the first time, he really looked at his leg, and his stomach flipped at the sight. A spine, one that he knew came from whatever the hell those things were, was protruding from his calf. His hand shook as he reached for the object, but instantly yanked his touch away when the slight glancing touch jarred the injury.

"D-Dammit," he stuttered out, borderline hysteric. Ignoring the protesting in his leg, Dino tried once more to get up, only to be prevented from doing so when Ignis crouched next to him and pressed a firm hand against his chest. "What're you doin'?" he demanded, smacking the hand away.

"Hold still, I need to remove the quill," the adviser informed without missing a beat.

Dino visibly paled at the thought. "Like hell you are! Keep your hands off me, I don't need you touchin' anything," he declared, defying the other's request and using a nearby tree to force himself to his feet. All of his weight was shifted onto his right. And...he stood there, not daring to attempt to take a step. He swallowed thickly, trying to shove the nausea away. Closing his eyes, he finally gave it a go, only for his leg to deny him almost instantaneously.

"Son of a fuckin' whore!" he swore just as a pair of large hands caught him by the shoulders.

"You done being stubborn yet?" Gladio asked, more or less pushing Dino to get him to sit back down. This time, the man didn't fight it.

He drew in a deep shuddering breath and pressed his back firmly against the tree. "J-Just make it quick, will ya?" he almost pleaded, voice tight. His hands were on the ground, dagger discarded as his fingers pried into the dirt. He had no idea what the others were doing as his eyes were squeezed shut. But, he jerked and hissed when the spine was disturbed, wiggled to test how dug in it was.

"Fuckin' pull it out already!" he demanded, biting his bottom lip, which stung with the threat of breaking through skin.

Ignis hummed to himself, as if he hadn't heard a thing. He peeled away frayed material, inspecting the wound as well as he could without causing too much unnecessary discomfort. "It doesn't look like it caused too much damage," he announced, as if that was supposed to be somehow reassuring.

"Great, dandy," Dino nearly whispered. "Shit...will ya just...get the thing the...hellouttamyleg?" His hands grabbed futility at his thigh, fighting the temptation to reach down farther. "Fuckin' hell…"

The brunet nodded, but never averted his gaze. He prodded a couple more times just to be sure, eliciting a few more choice words from the jeweler. "Alright...this is going to hur-"

"No shit!"

Ignis ignored that last bit and wrapped his fingers gingerly around the quill. "Gladio, make sure he doesn't move too much, I want the removal to be as clean as possible." The shield gave a hum of confirmation and replaced his hands on the older man's shoulders. Ignis then looked to the two youngest members, who both backed up to give them some space. "On the count of three…

"One."

"What the hell are youse countin' for just…"

"Two."

"...pull it the fu-" his sentence was ripped away by a cry of pain and a string of curses as agony erupted in his leg, the quill plucked free with more force than he thought was needed. "Porca miseria! You sunova… Cazzo! Mmmmmerda!"

"...Porca...wha?" Prompto repeated, turning his head slightly to the side.

"Three," Ignis finished, tossing the spine to the side. Dino's exhales were fast and uneven, and from the looks of it, he was struggling to stay conscious. "Prompto, the first aid kit, if you don't mind." The adviser had his hand extended. Almost instantly, the box was procured and was set aside and flung open. "At least the worst of it is over," he said lightly, offering the reporter a small smile.

Dino said nothing for a moment, too focused on getting his breathing back under control. A couple exhales were accompanied by whimpers, but eventually he managed to draw air in steadily and deeply. "Y-You're a real piece...of work, ya know that?" he questioned weakly between grit teeth. He forced himself to sit up a bit more, just now realizing just how far he had slid down the trunk. He barely reacted as Ignis cleaned and wrapped the wound, didn't even seem to notice the man working down there.

In a matter of minutes, the adviser had finished up and placed a gentle hand on Dino's upper arm. "Think you can stand?" he asked, "Or walk?"

"W-What do I look like to ya?" the reporter shot back with a forced smirk, a playful expression that failed to meet his eyes. "Of course I can...nothing but a...scratch," he mumbled, waving a dismissive hand as he used the other to push off the ground. He didn't make it more than a foot before Gladio had to step in and help him the rest of the way up.

The first step was unsteady, and it almost planted him right back on the ground, but the shield's strong grasp kept the man upright. Luckily, the more he took, the more steady they were, and soon enough, he was able to walk, albeit with a strong limp, on his own. The moment he was sure he wouldn't collapse, Dino gave Gladio a light shove, indicating that he had it from there.

"You sure?" the shield asked, watching carefully as the reporter nearly tripped.

"Yeah, I'm sure as hell, I'm just as sure as I was...when I said I didn't...want to come along!" He took a few more uneven steps, mumbling under his breath the whole time. The only words any of them could pick up on was "...appreciate...my ass…" followed by an ungraceful scoff.

Ignis spared a few concerned glances back, to make sure everyone was still keeping up. His brows knit when he saw Dino stumble again, that leg clearly causing a good deal of discomfort. "We should find a place to settle for the night," he announced, having more than one reason for wanting to take a break.

There was a chorus of agreement sounding off behind him, more so from Prompto than anyone else. "There should be a haven around here...somewhere," Dino called from the back. "That is...if the info I got on this place it correct." He hadn't realized until then just how exhausted he was starting to feel. With a quick glance down, he was reminded of just how much blood he'd lost, if the large stain on his pants leg was any indication. It was no wonder he was feeling more drained by the second.

"You alright?"

Dino's eyes snapped open...when did he close them? He blinked heavily a few times and looked in Noctis' direction, who was staring at him intently.

"I'm just marvelous," he said with a wave of his hand. "Never been better in all my life, in fact."

"Sarcasm...got it," the prince rolled his eyes, turning his back to the older man. "Fine, whatever, suit yourself."

The jeweler shook his head lightly and tried to blink the weariness away. To his momentary relief, Ignis announced the wisp of blue smoke he spotted just up ahead. That could only be one thing, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to collapse, go to sleep, and wake up to learn this was all a horrible dream. He straightened up as much as he could without straining his leg to much, and prepared himself for just a few more minutes of walking.

* * *

Dino sat there with his head leaned back, jaw clenched as he tried to ride out the waves of exhaustion and pain, both seemingly duking it out for dominance. He was barely aware of the groan he let escape aside from the grating sensation it left in his throat. "Damn, it's hot…" he muttered, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. Hot and humid...even as close to night as it was.

"Stop bitching, at least it's cooler than it was," Gladio commented.

"I ain't bitchin' alright? Merely statin' the facts." He shifted slightly, hissing when his wound was disturbed. "And I dunno what it is you're feeling, but it sure as hell ain't cooler than it was… I need a shower."

"Well, there's some water right there...take a dip."

The older man didn't respond to that, it simply wasn't worth the headache as far as he was concerned. A few beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck, eliciting a small shiver at the sensation, and instinctively, he loosened his tie. Or he tried to; his hands were shaking too much to get a decent hold of the silken material.

"C'mon…" he muttered in frustration before he practically tore the whole thing away. The mint-green accessory landed just a few inches from Ignis' feet, who, without missing a beat, scooped the tie up.

The adviser looked from that to its owner. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, afraid he already knew the kind of answer he would receive, but as always, he let it roll right off his back.

"I told ya, I'm just swell. Half my blood is gone, and it feels like Ifrit's asshole out here, but yeah...perfect." His voice hitched and his hand furled at his side.

This had the brunet's attention, especially the amount of sheen he could see on the other's face. "Dino, I understand your frustration, but I need a straight answer." He strolled over, tie still in hand and crouched next to Dino, staring as if searching for signs of lies. However, all he was seeing was lines of distress and clear indications of heat. "How do you feel?"

For once, the man sat in thought, mulling over his thoughts instead of saying the first thing that popped up in his head. "Like shit," he scoffed honestly. "I dunno what youse wanna hear. It's hot and my leg just got skewered and is killin' me, that's all there is to it." He reached into his pocket, and Ignis watched as he retrieved a packet and tapped the bottom, knocking a cigarette loose. Dino's other hand fetched a lighter out of the other. As he lit it, he purposefully ignored the disagreeing look he was earning from the other.

Soon, the look bored into him too deeply. "What?" he asked rhetorically. "It calms my nerves." He inhaled deeply and blew out a steady stream of smoke, his shoulders relaxing in the process.

"I really don't think those will really do you any good right now," Ignis advised, knowing it was no use. Of course, Dino said and did nothing, just took another hit. The brunet let out a heavy breath of his own. "Suit yourself. Dinner will be ready shortly, if you wish to join. But...before that, care if I take a quick look at your wound?"

"Yes, actually," Dino replied. "Last time I let you look at it, you nearly ripped the whole damn limb off."

Ignis was close to retorting to that, but seeing the pain etched in the man's features, he knew most of this hostility was a result of that. "I know you don't like it, but I need to make sure it's not still bleeding and that there isn't risk of infection. I may have treated it earlier, but it was rushed, so I'd like to care for it properly this time."

Blowing out another puff of smoke, Dino gave a small nod of approval. A few ashes fluttered to the ground, the trembling in his hand caused even more to fall. He steeled himself, fully aware it was likely to be worse now that the adrenaline had long since worn off. And, Dino was absolutely right; as Ignis peeled back the bindings, he shuddered and tensed against the waves of sharp jolts. After a moment, the brunet hummed to himself, and it was difficult to discern whether that was a positive or negative noise.

"Well, I don't think there's any festering bacteria…" he muttered to himself.

"Then everythin's all good," Dino replied, pulling himself to sit up higher, dragging his leg away from the other man in the process.

"But…" the adviser continued with a touch of impatience, "it bothers me that it's still bleeding. Not as much as it were, fortunately." It appeared like a normal puncture wound, only thing that really stood out to him was the lack of clotting and slight redness, the latter of which was to be expected.

Taking another inhale, Dino closed his eyes and lightly cleared his throat. "Just leave it then, it'll heal enough if ya just give it a moment." He cleared his throat again, this time a tad more harsher before extinguishing his cigarette on the stone beneath him. Dino swiped the back of his hand across his brow once more, this time inwardly cringing at how damp his skin really was. "Heat's gonna kill me…" he mumbled, sounding a lot less like a complaint.

Without warning, Ignis leaned in, back of his ungloved hand glancing Dino's forehead before he had the chance to realize what was happening.

"The'ell are ya doin'!?" the older man asked sharply and instantly slapped the touch away.

"You're warm," Ignis announced.

"How'd ya figure that, I've only said it was hot as balls out here how many times?" As if to accentuate his point, he started shrugging off his jacket. Like his tie, he struggled to shimmy his way out of it. If it weren't for Ignis' unsolicited assistance, it probably would have been a good couple of minutes. In just his dress shirt and vest, he let out a soft breath. It didn't help much, but it was enough to help him relax a small amount.

"What I mean is, I think you're developing a fever," the adviser clarified. "You should have said you weren't feeling up to it before coming here."

Dino's brows knit slightly, and his eyes snapped open to glare at the other. "You serious?" He put a hand on his chest, "I. Did. Not. Want. To. Fuckin'. Come. Here." He let out a couple light coughs. "And for the record, I was feelin' fine before," he removed his hand to gesture at his leg. Ignis sat for a few moments, silent as his head searched for answers. Then, his eyes widened and mouth fell open before a single word slipped out under his breath,

"Poison."

"'Scuse me?"

"With how fast this is coming, given you were fine before getting hit by one of those quills, I believe it's safe to confer that it's poison." He looked to Dino, whose expression changed from annoyance to what he would explain as mild fear.

Dino swallowed thickly, the action causing his throat to tighten an uncomfortable amount. "Right...of course…" he muttered. "Well, shit…" As if on auto pilot, he dug out another cigarette, his hands shaking and he struggled to even hold onto it as his other hand fought with the lighter. He coughed a few more times, and almost had the thing lit until both were roughly snatched from his grip.

"Stronzo…" Dino bit out. "What's the big idea? Youse gotta problem with me or somethin'? Don't forget who it was that was wantin' me out here. Spoutin' your nonsense about appreciation and whatnot. Well, yeah, you're right, I sure am appreciatin' it out here alrig-"

Dino choked on the last word as it was interrupted by coughing, spasms that caused the man to lean forward. Instinctively, Ignis placed a hand on his back and helped him stay upright until the episode was over. Now shaking, the artisan drew in shuddering, panted breaths.

"Everything alright over there?" Gladio turned to see the predicament, the reporter's obvious distress pulling the attention of him, as well as the others, from their conversation. Dino was fighting for a clean breath while Ignis basically kept him in the position. The other two were dead silent, the sounds completely caught them off guard.

"No," Ignis called back, voice an unnatural tone of severity.

"Yes…" Dino cut in, forcing some volume into the wheezed noise. "I'll be...fine." He turned to glare up at the brunet, eyes daring the man to say anything more. "I just...need a moment."

The adviser narrowed his stare. "No, you're not 'fine', we need to go back soon as it's morning." To his surprise, Dino shook his head, oddly stubborn for a man that was just declaring his dissatisfaction with being here.

"Not leavin' without that ruby," he mumbled. "I'm not gettin' myself poisoned just to leave empty handed."

"Dino-"

"Sorry, but that's the way it is. I'll be fine enough to carry on, so don't worry...I won't be a burden." His tone was crisp and quiet. "Now...if you'll excuse me…" He grunted with the effort it took to haul himself up, but he made it clear enough he wasn't accepting any assistance. Despite his urge, Ignis remained where he was, watching as Dino struggled his way towards the tent and ducked in.

The adviser shook his head slowly. He couldn't tell if it was pride or spite that drove that man, but something was bothering him about this whole thing. However, there was nothing he could do about it if the other refused to listen. Pushing himself up, Ignis grabbed the discarded jacket and draped it over his arm along with the tie. As he stood, the voices of the others picked back up, lowly, likely to fill the awkward silence that followed the sudden tense atmosphere.

Slowly, Ignis joined the others, depositing the clothes on the back of one of the chairs before dropping into it.

"What was that all about?" Noctis asked, arms crossed.

The adviser looked from the tent and then back to the prince, making sure the coast was clear enough. Either way, he doubted Dino would be listening. "I fear Dino may have acquired some sort of toxin," he announced, quietly. "He has a fever, and it came on quickly. There are no signs of infection, so some sort of poison or venom is my best guess."

"So, what now?" Prompto asked, leaning forward. "Do we go back then? We don't have anything with us that can do anything."

"He made it quite clear that he wishes to continue," Ignis sighed, averting his gaze towards the ground. "Not much we can do aside from give in for the time being. We continue as we were, and keep a close eye on him. If things start to take a turn for the worse, we turn back, regardless of what he wants."

Gladio snorted to himself. "All this for some stupid rock."

"It's clearly not so inconsequential to him," Ignis breathed out. "I know it's not easy, but do try to have patience with him, it will make things easier on all of us."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't  _invited_  him along," Noctis needlessly reminded, making his irritation obvious.

Ignis folded his hands in his lap. "I am very aware of that, Noct. However, I strongly believe in seeing where your wares come from. Under different circumstances, I'm sure Dino would have come around. Who knows, he may still." He closed his eyes slowly at the frustrated mumbling coming from the tent. 'Or...perhaps not.' Ignis sighed for what had to have been the hundredth time, bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. A few hairs fell from place. He was starting to second guess his decision. Dino wasn't a fighter, he had known that, and yet…

This was a mistake.

About another half hour went by, and not a word from the aspiring artisan. Dinner was just done, all servings resting in their bowls, one still sitting on the table getting cold. Curious, and a little on the concerned side of things - despite not wanting to admit it - Ignis inched his way towards the tent.

"Dino?" he called out, not surprised by the lack of a response.

Ignis peered inside, only able to see a small amount thanks to the fire's glow. Just as he suspected, the other was still, probably long gone, as far against the other side as possible. Luckily, the rise and fall of his chest was rhythmic enough not to cause worry. He hated to disturb him; he needed the rest -that and Ignis wasn't up for hearing more his incessant grumbling- but at the same time, he needed to eat something.

The adviser mentally prepared himself and stepped the rest of the way in. He strolled the few feet over and crouched next to the prone figure. Slowly, he reached out his hand, pausing when it hovered just over Dino's shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, his hand instead drifted to the older man's forehead again. No reaction, and to his dismay, it felt a few degrees warmer than it had earlier.

At least his breathing was steady, and he didn't appear to be struggling at all there.

"Dino," he called out again, tapping his shoulder lightly. When that didn't work, he tried again, louder and with a bit more force. That did the trick: the reporter stirred with a disgruntled groan and shifted, turning his head towards Ignis.

"What?" he asked, groggily.

Ignis shoved aside the bang of guilt at the exhausted daze in Dino's eyes. "Dinner is ready, I think it best you have that before sleeping for the night."

There was a huff at that and another groan before Dino turned to his other side. "Not hungry," he muttered, barely lifting a hand to waft the brunet away.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Ignis spoke up, refusing to take no for an answer. "Even if you don't feel up to it, you will be doing nothing but jeopardizing your condition by refusing to eat anything. Your body need-"

"Jus' lay off already, will ya?" Dino replied, turning just far enough to look at Ignis out of the corner of his eye. "I gettit, you're tryna help and all, but really, I'd rather be left alone right now, and I'd rather sleep." For the first time, there was no hostility in his voice, he merely sounded...exhausted, just as he looked. For the first time, he seemed fragile. Ignis didn't know how to respond, this wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. He was prepared for fire, for that usual snarky and snide attitude. Not this.

The request to be left alone was completely ignored. "Dino," the bespectacled man spoke softly, "I'd like to apologize...for insisting you accompany us. I should have listened the first time you made your desire clear."

No response.

"Very well, I'll leave you be now. If you need anything, well, you know where we are."

"Wait."

It was so quiet, Ignis wasn't sure he heard it. But when he looked over his shoulder, a pair of glazed blue orbs were staring at him under heavy lids.

"Nothin'. Forget it," he muttered, lying back down with a few coughs. Ignis just hummed in acknowledgement. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to pry. If the man wanted to talk, he'd do so when he was ready. He watched for only a few more seconds, watched as Dino drew in sharp and uneven breaths. For a moment, he debated if leaving him alone was a wise idea. He'd make sure one of them would check in every few minutes or so...just to be safe.

* * *

Most of the night was uneventful. Aside from the occasional rustle outside, and the more than frequent toss and turn from within the cramped tent, it was relatively silent. The only other sound to be heard was the worsening cough of a certain informant. This, of course, made it a bit more challenging for the rest to find peaceful slumber. No one commented on it, and not a single complaint was made.

Gladio had no idea how early it was - he could see the first signs of daylight peeking through the thin material of the tent - when the coughing escalated into something a bit more violent. Like gagging. He only heard it for a moment before there was shuffling, a grunt here, more shuffling, and a gasp that sounded like Prompto. Just as he was starting to wonder what all the commotion was about, he received an elbow to the side as someone ungracefully dragged themselves over his body.

"Who…" the brute mumbled in his half-awake state. He glanced towards the entrance just in time to see a head of silver hair dart out...who, from what he could tell, was crawling as quickly as he could.

He didn't have time to wonder more before he was cringing at the sound of retching coming from just a few feet away.

"Dammit," he muttered, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Running a hand over his weary features, Gladio crawled his way out, pausing the moment he was standing outside. There was no need to go any farther to find what he was looking for. "Holy hell…" he muttered, moving without any thought. In a moment's notice, he was hauling Dino's trembling form off the cold stone, pulling him away from the puddle of mess.

"This is...fuckin' embarrassin'," Dino muttered, too worn out to do much else. Even if he wanted to say more, he couldn't when he could feel the base of his throat burning again. "Gonna…" he muttered with a clenched jaw and yanked against the larger man's hold. Fortunately for him, Gladio instantly understood. Eyes wide, the shield hefted Dino up a bit and quickened his pace, making sure to lead him a little farther from the tent this time. Not a second after they reached the edge of the haven, the man was back on his hands and knees, body expelling what little was left in his system.

The entire time, the brute stood there awkwardly. This wasn't his forte, and the whole time, he was tempted to go get Ignis instead. "You good?" he asked once Dino finally stopped dry heaving. His arms were barely holding him up at this point. A couple locks of hair were plastered to his forehead. To put it lightly, the guy looked like shit.

Without a word, and without a single glance, Dino struggled to his feet, all weight leaning on his good one. But, beyond that, he didn't move. Whether he thought he was going to be sick again, or simply didn't wish to take a step on his bad leg, Gladio didn't know. But, he waited anyway, waited until a move was finally made.

"Shit…" Dino finally said, working both hands in a sad attempt to push his hair back into place. It did no good as it flopped right back down, too weighed down by the beads of sweat clinging to them.

"Are you done?"

He thought about that for a moment, avoiding looking down if he could help it. "Yeah...pretty sure nothin's left," he only half joked. He winced, and his left arm wrapped around his abdomen. Out of instinct, Gladio stepped closer and gripped Dino's upper arm.

"Come on," Gladio urged, guiding them both back towards the camp where he helped the reporter take a seat. Which he did, and dropped, hard, into one of the chairs. He groaned softly to himself, eyes squeezed shut and brows knit in discomfort. Until now, the shield didn't really get a good look at his face, but now that he could, saying he looked rough was putting it lightly. Lines of pain trailed his pallid features. And the sheen wasn't helping his appearance any.

"Feel like I'm on fire."

Gladio hummed and pulled one of the other chairs closer, knowing there was no way he was getting anymore sleep. "Rough night?"

There was a small chuckle, a bitter and humorless sound. It was followed by another wince and groan. "'S'pose youse could call it that," Dino croaked out, cracking a single eye open. "Startin' to think that dip might not be such a bad idea rights about now." As he said this, his fingers were beginning to work at his buttons, only managing to get one of them undone before giving up. It really wasn't worth the effort. "You're probably thinkin' it serves me right, aintcha? I can see it, the ways youse all lookit me...don't think I wouldn't notice. I've developed somewhat...of an eye for such things."

"No, I'm not thinking that."

"Coulda fooled me."

Gladio took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was saying this to Dino of all people. "Well, it's true. You didn't exactly give us the best first impression. And you don't come across as someone who's trying to make friends. Do I like ya? Not particularly, but it still doesn't bring me joy to see you struggle. Out here, we're a group, and if one of us suffers, we all do… 'capisce'?

Dino snorted in amusement. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

In the next couple of hours, one after another, the others woke. First Ignis, and the others shortly after. Both, unsurprisingly, required more than a little convincing to get up. By the time all of them were out, Gladio and Dino were exactly where they were with the latter mostly curled up, soft breaths indicating his lack of wakefulness. They went about their daily routine as quietly and unintrusively as they could, working around the man with care. Despite the fact that they could likely make as much noise as possible and not disturb him. If it weren't for the pale complexion and occasional hitch in his breathing, he would have appeared to be completely at peace. But there was that frequent hiccup, and sweat was now rolling in beads.

Alas, the time came where the man had to be interrupted. Everything was packed, aside from the chair he still occupied. Gladio stood next to him and lowered a heavy hand to his shoulder and gave a soft, yet firm, squeeze.

"Hey," he spoke up, giving a couple pats, "you with me? Wake up."

Nothing.

Gladio exhaled through his nose and gave a more violent shake. "We're going, gotta get up, Sleeping Beauty."

That did the trick; groggily, Dino came to, mumbling incoherently under his breath. "Hmm?" he hummed, momentarily donning a totally bewildered expression, like he had no idea where he was or how he got there. He blinked away the haze for a few seconds until clarity finally began to flow back to his senses. A bit of the confused veil cleared from his gaze, but a layer of ambiguity remained behind.

"We're leaving," Gladio repeated, louder for his sake. "Are you good to go, or do you need a couple more minutes. If so, we can't wait too much longer."

Dino groaned audibly at that, from either the annoyance, the pain throbbing in the back of his skull, or both. "Yeah, yeah...I'm comin'," he slurred, running a hand down his face. His hand eventually fell away, followed by a few coughs that quickly escalated into borderline gagging.

"Are you sure you're up for this? We can always turn back and come another time," Ignis reminded, lightly, conscious of the man's obvious headache.

Without a word, Dino nodded and took a deep breath. Both hands gripped the arms of the chair, and he, way less gracefully than the day before, worked his way to his feet. Almost instantly, the world swayed dangerously as his nausea returned tenfold. If it weren't for the fact of knowing there was nothing left, he would have feared the possible outcomes. Thankfully, there was that grounding grip clutching his upper arm that held him steady until he could recompose himself, or at least gather himself well enough not to fall on his face.

"I already told ya," he muttered, tone scratchy, "I ain't leavin' yet."

By this point, none of them knew if that kind of determination should be admired or if they should by utterly fed up by it. It would have been easier for all of them if he was as adamant of being here as he was the previous day, but it was like that poison flipped the switch on stupidity.

He didn't fight it when his arm was lifted and draped over Prompto's shoulder. And he wouldn't admit that it was probably for the best because he honestly wasn't sure if he would have been able to take a single step on his own. Dino hated just how much he was depending on the other to support his weight though, it was likely the blond was carrying more of it than he was.

At first, the going was slow, tedious, and more than once they had to pause so that Dino could catch his breath and fight against his body trying to expel things that weren't there.

"Try to at least drink some water," Ignis tried, beginning to feel like a broken record. "Even if it comes back up, at least it wouldn't be as miserable for you… That, and you need what little you'll be able to retain." He stepped over before getting an answer, to where the reporter had his hand glued to another tree, leaned forward and trying desperately to steady his breathing. Ignis held an unscrewed bottle in his hand and had it outstretched for him to take.

Dino eyed it warily for a moment, debating if his parched mouth was stronger than the flipping of his organs.

"Son of a…" he muttered, plucking the container almost greedily. He pressed the mouth to his lips and hesitated before finally tipping it back. Without needing to be told, he took only a few careful sips, despite the urge to gulp the substance down. The moment he swallowed the first, his stomach was trying to clench painfully.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the initial protesting to subside. Fortunately, it did well enough, but there was no telling how long his body would give him that peace. Nodding his appreciation, he handed the water back, fully aware he'd regret it if he were to push his luck. For the next few minutes after that, he could feel himself wanting to reject it. And he wasn't sure if it was just him, but the temperature was steadily climbing, to the point where it was almost intolerable. He could feel his clothes sticking to him, almost like they were merging into his skin.

"How ya holdin' up?" Prompto asked when he felt the man lean a bit more into him. He was noticing that the longer they walked, the heavier his load became. Before too long, he was sure he'd be dragging a limp form.

All he could think to do at that moment was laugh dryly in response. "Want the honest truth?" he asked, trying to pull himself back up, only to end up stumbling when the sudden weight was shifted to his injured side. "Every step feels like the Astrals themselves are kickin' my ass." He stumbled again, forcing Prompto to quickly readjust himself to keep them both from faceplanting. Dino drew in a sharp breath and held it as waves of heated agony shot through his leg.

"Minchia!" Dino shouted, trying to curl up on himself. "Shit, shit, shit!" His head was bowed, pants puffing out in uneven intervals. By now, the whole party was paused, Prompto taking the hint and helping the man to the ground.

"Everything alright?" Gladio asked, for once showing no inkling of irritation.

"No, everything's  _not_  alright!" Dino bit out, both hands clutching just above the puncture wound. "I'd be better off just cuttin' this damn thing off!" He drew in a deep and trembling breath, one that was cut off by another series of hacks. "Damn poison's a mistress that's got me...by the balls." He blew out slowly, stuttering. "If that thing ain't down here, Imma find whoever said it was and shove theirs down...their throat!" He dragged himself to the nearest tree, no one stepping in to help, figuring it wasn't the best idea at the moment. The man just needed a couple seconds to cool off. Time for the unease to ease away again.

As expected, it was mostly an episode of pain-fueled frustration. After a few minutes, a few gruelling minutes that left Dino absolutely exhausted, he was finally calm enough for one of the others to step in without getting their head bitten off.

As Ignis walked towards him, the silver-haired man took out his pack of cigarettes once more, all the while eyeing the adviser, almost in a threatening manner. "I really need one right now," he muttered, as if that made it alright. But, the brunet didn't intervene.

His hands trembled enough to prevent him from lighting it right away, only eliticit more annoyance from him. Dino growled lowly, grip tightening on the lighter until, at last, a flash eraputed.

"Gladio, Noctis, Prompto," the adviser addressed, looking to each of them, "do the three of you think you'll be able to handle it from here? Continue on and find the rubies; they should be nearby if what we gathered is accurate." He looked back to their client as the others confirmed their capabilities. "I'm going to stay here with Dino, I don't think pushing him further is a good idea." Now it was his turn to give the artisan a glare of warning.

There were zero objections from Dino, who looked borderline relieved at the thought of taking a much needed break. But, at the same time, it was the same as admitting defeat. That left a bitter taste on the back of his tongue, but he swallowed his pride, along with the rising sick sensation. All he could muster to do was drop his head back and wave them permission to go on, not that they needed it, or wanted it.

The two of them sat there, silently as the others slowly left until their steps could no longer be heard. Once it was just them, Ignis wasted no time, didn't even ask, as he started undressing the wound. The reporter merely watched, breath held, as rough material was peeled away, fresh blood clinging. "Sorry," the adviser muttered as the last was pulled away. "I didn't get the chance to check on it this morning, and I'm sure it can do with some cleaning, or else you will have more to worry about, especially with the place we're at."

"Do whatcha need to," Dino replied, really losing his ability to care anymore.

"I'll make this as quick as possible, but I can assure you it won't be pleasant."

The other laughed dryly at that. "Yeah, because it's been absolutely…" he drew in a sharp breath, "delightful up 'til now." His teeth nearly bit through his cigarette.

Still bleeding lightly. Better than it was, but there were a few blossoming droplets. "The toxins are preventing the blood from clotting…" Ignis explained. "Best I can do is try to bind it tight enough to stunt the flow." Dino just nodded, thin trail of smoke drifting from the corner of his mouth. "I hope you realize those things aren't doing you any favors right now."

Just on queue, the other ripped the cigarette from his lips in time to cough harshly, whole body shuddering from the force of it. It appeared as though he were have a difficult time holding himself together, paling dangerously and jaw clenching.

He finally let out a small, slow exhale, teetering on the edge of a desperate sob. "Fuck," he mouthed. "I've done heard it all, alright? Like I said, it calms my nerves, and right now...it helps."

Despite what he was saying, he jammed his cigarette against the ground with a low sigh and took to watching the other man work. Ignis had the kit out again, digging through it until he found a small bottle, and he could only guess it was some sort of antiseptic. Dino cringed, knowing what was coming next. His teeth played with his bottom lip as Ignis unscrewed the cap and his fingers clawed into the earth as it was tipped. I hiss passed through tight lips and his leg twitched with the stings that gripped the limb.

As promised, Ignis cleaned the wound as quickly as possible and was wrapping everything back up. There were still no signs of infection. There had to be something good going. "I'd also like you to drink a bit more water, if you can."

"I can try," Dino breathed out with exasperation. Once more, the bottled water was procured, opened and handed towards the ailing man, who eyed it with suspicion. He took it in a shaking hand and groaned when his insides twisted. For the time being, he lowered it to his side, deciding maybe it wasn't such a good idea to partake until things settled down. Now that his leg was done being worked on, he drew it in closer, protectively.

"Looks like we might be here for a little while," Ignis noted, now leaning back to make himself more comfortable as well. "You know, to be quite frank, you don't come across as one to be into the craft of jewelry."

Dino shrugged with one shoulder and hummed softly to himself. "Yeah, maybe not." He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. He really was beginning to look more exhausted. His skin was pale enough to really accentuate the dark rings under his eyes. He could only hope the others were swift in their search. "What can I say? In these times, people need all they can get out there, ya know? I can't help in the frontlines, so I figure, perhaps I can do what I can in the background." He paused, wiping sweat from his brow. "If it's enough to help turn the tides, of even give a little extra assistance, then...well, I guess it's good enough."

"I find that rather surprising."

"Lemme guess," Dino deadpanned, "youse didn't see me as the helpin' type."

"No, that's not quite it. I'm just surprised you care more than you let on, is all. Everyone cares to some degree, it's human nature, some just more than others." There was a flash of genuine gratification, one that met his bleary gaze. "These days, every little bit counts for something. I'm positive your accessories will make plenty a difference."

The other man nodded and offered a weak smile. "I can only hope… And...hope I get the chance to make more…" He trailed off and averted his eyes to stare at the ground. Before Ignis had the chance to ask what he meant, Dino was doubled over, hacking, what little water was there splashing on the ground. With his sudden movement, the bottle in his hand was tipped over.

"Dino!?" Ignis was on his feet in and instant, practically dragging the man off to the side where he lied him down, keeping him turned. The adviser softly tapped his cheek, trying desperately to get his attention. Slowly, much more so than he would have cared for, Dino looked towards him, his eyes widened with fear. "Hey, can you hear me?" For a moment, there was no response, but Ignis could feel the form stiffen, all the muscles tightening up. He knew exactly what was coming.

All he could do was sit close by, make sure nothing happened, and be there when the episode ended. It lasted around a minute and a half. By the time Dino was left lying there, still aside from the odd tremble, Ignis had his hand against his forehead, frowning at the heat that radiated. He was burning, worryingly so. By his breathing, Ignis could tell he was still conscious at least, but probably barely. It was uneven, hitching aver few exhales, and he wasn't even trying to move.

For a fleeting second, Dino looked out of the corner of his eye towards the younger man, nothing but pleading in that look. He whispered something, something that was completely missed. He coughed one more time, and something that sounded like "M'fine," could be caught. He took a deep breath that didn't make it all the way to his lungs before catching. "I'm...alright." He forced a breath out and went to sit up, but a hand against his chest held him where he was.

"No, you're not 'fine,'" Ignis replied calmly. If he were being honest, he was more than a little shocked by the sudden occurrence. His own hands were shaking slightly. "You need to stay lying down and take a moment. And, I'd rather you not move if you can help it."

Confused, Dino blinked sluggishly, too tired to argue. He really just wanted to sleep, his body craved it, but something in the back of his head was screaming against the prospect. He tried to relax his muscles, which ached unnaturally, some throbbing in time with his head. Dino groaned against the painful pulsing, wishing he could just will it all away. And, to top it all off, everything felt as though it were on fire, boiling almost.

"This sucks," he croaked, throat dry and raw. "Who thought...dying could be so…"

"Unpleasant?" Ignis offered.

There was a slight movement. "To put it...lightly." He closed his eyes, no longer caring about his pride or what was thought of him. He lost what dignity he had that morning, and the rest of it just a few minutes prior. "And to think…" he continued, quietly. Ignis had to lean closer to make out the words. "I never got to tell her…" he sighed, for the first time, a ghost of a real smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Ignis didn't pry, though his curiosity was struck. "You're not dying," he assured, feeling a pang as he said it. Slowly, he slipped a couple fingers over his neck and bit his lip at the pulse erratically fluttering beneath his fingertips. It felt weak. That combined with the lost depth of his stare wasn't leaving a promising thought.

It was clear that neither of them were buying it.

Ignis perked up as something caught his ear, steps, and he jerked his head in the sources direction. His chest lightened at the sight of the others, just coming within view. The adviser waved a hand, urging them to move faster. The gesture must have gotten through to them as their pace quickened to that of a run. As they reached the duo, one at a time, expressions varying from confusion to concern met their faces.

"Shit…" Gladio muttered, "what happened?" His eyes never left Dino, who lied there, barely acknowledging the others were back. His blue gaze was set forward, focused, likely on keeping his breathing steady enough. And his skin was ashen aside from the red tinges and dark circles.

"Gladio, I'm going to need you to carry him," Ignis instructed, getting right to the point of things. "He's gotten worse, we need to get out of here." The adviser slowly got to his feet and moved away, allowing the larger man to step over and scoop Dino in his arms. It caught him off guard how limp the man was, like dead weight.

Again, Gladio asked, "What happened?" Last he checked, Dino could still walk, was still coherent enough, and they were gone less than thirty minutes. "Ignis?"

"I don't know."

The brute froze at the sharpness in those three words.

"I don't know," he repeated, calmer. "I believe he had a seizure, and he got sick again. His fever has also skyrocketed." He listed them without pause. "Like I said, we need to get him out of here." He paused, looking to the man in the shield's arms and then asked, "Did you find it?" His heart skipped a bit, fearing all this was for nought.

"Yeah."

Ignis sighed in relief. But, it still would mean nothing if they didn't get Dino out of here and the medical attention he desperately needed.

"Is...is he gonna be alright?" Prompto asked, looking right to Ignis for answers.

The hesitation was more than enough to get the point. And the flatout refusal to answer verified his hope in the matter. "We need to hurry and get to the nearest town as quickly as we can." He didn't wait around for more questions, there was no time for that, and he prayed there was enough time to get out of here and to civilization. "Is everyone ready?"

There were a couple of reluctant yeahs. But none of them sounded too confident, and understandably so. Gladio was the only one not to answer. He was right behind Ignis, already on the move.

"There's a hunters' HQ near here," he informed. "Taking him there might be our best bet. If anyone knows how to take care of this, it will be someone there." He held the form close to his chest, making sure there wasn't too much jostling from his wide steps. Dino's eyes were still open, still glassy, and breathing still uneven. He was awake, but unaware. Gladio wasn't sure he even knew he was being carried right now, it was difficult to tell just how far gone he was. The occasional gasp and groan though told that he at least felt some of the more jolting movements.

It was strange, to see him this way. He wasn't lying when he told Dino he wasn't exactly a fan of his, but carrying him now, witnessing such a fragile and vulnerable side of him...it was odd, to put it simply. No matter what he may have done, or what sort of first impression he gave, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be slowly destroyed from the inside. Then again, there were very few he believed did.

The pace leaving was at least double what it was coming in. Surprisingly, despite the speed, Gladio managed to keep a steady and somewhat stable hold on the man, who was slowly making less sounds as time went on. A quick glance down, and it was easy to see why. Dino was gradually losing consciousness. His eyes were half-lidded, and what little of the gaze he could see, was completely empty.

And then it started…

It started with light trembling, something he thought was just insignificant shuddering.

"Ignis!"

The imperativeness in his tone pulled the adviser to a halt instantly, and he feared he already knew what was happening before looking their way.

"Put him down," the brunet instructed, not missing a beat. "Clear the area and make sure there's nothing he can harm himself on. The others quickly did as asked, staying silent in case there was more directions. Ignis again turned Dino to his side and waited it out. "This happened while you three were gone," he explained while he waited for the episode to pass. "All we can do is let it pass and continue."

The other three stood nearby, but kept their distance. Prompto dropped his gaze downward, unable to watch for long before averting his attention. Noctis' fists were clenched at his sides. He had the opposite problem as the blond, as he couldn't tear his eyes away, but he was far from enjoying the spectacle. And then there was Gladio, standing unmoving as he focused on the older man's face, specifically his eyes, which were rolled back by now. So, this is what Ignis was talking about.

Again, it lasted about two minutes before the trembling ebbed away. This time, Dino didn't try to sit up. In fact, he didn't seem aware at all anymore. The adviser slowly, cautiously, checked his pulse again, frowning at how feeble it was. The man's breaths weren't faring much better.

"We should keep moving." His voice was flat. If it wasn't for that slight change in his tone, he would have appeared unphased by this incident. But, the others picked up on it easily: the slight shift in demeanor, the stiffness he bore when he straightened up.

Gladio nodded, anything he was going to say lost forever. Carefully, as if his steps alone would cause the man distress, the shield neared Dino. With much gentler movements, he lifted the jeweler into his arms, inwardly wincing when his head instantly rolled over to rest against his shoulder. What he could feel of his skin was hot and damp. His breaths puffed against him at uneven intervals, and his body shuddered with each inhale. Without being told, and with no intention of doing so, he found himself quickening his own pace out of instinct.

He had no idea how long they were walking, none of them did, but they were all convinced it was taking a hell of a lot longer to leave this place than it took to arrive. At a certain point, they were just hoping they were still going in the right direction. Every time Gladio looked down, there was no change, not any that he could see, but he could sure feel it. The shifts in temperature, the shuddering, all the little signs that Dino's body was waging a losing war.

"We should be almost there," Ignis announced.

Gladio just hummed in acknowledgement as his cargo draw in a particularly stuttered breath. He looked down just in time to see a single, glazed blue orb staring at him. "Finally awake?" he asked, giving a weak attempt at a light-hearted smile.

There was a noise, something between a gasp and a hum, and Gladio could only assume it was him trying to answer. He cleared his throat, fighting a few coughs as he did so, and just grunter his response. Dino blinked, the action slow. It seemed like the little he was able to do was already wearing him out.

"Just take it easy, alright?" Gladio said after a few seconds of Dino trying to talk. "Focus on staying alive until we get you outta here. Nearly gave us a damn heart attack…"

He felt more than saw the nod as the weight of the other's head shifted, pressing deeper against his shoulder. It was obvious how bad it was getting when he no longer gave a shit about appearances. He may have been older than all four of them, but right now, he looked more like a young child. A helpless, sick kid that craved and depended on others to take care of him. Gladio didn't ponder for long when he started to recognize their surroundings. He cut his eyes to his left, catching the sight of the downed beasts that caused all this.

Just a few more minutes, and they would be out of here and on their way to get the help they needed. The HQ wasn't that far away, if they hurried, and didn't run into anything along the way, then everything would be fine. His hands wrapped around the other in a more secure fashion, and he silently prayed to himself. From the silence of the others, it was safe to bet they all had the same thing on their minds.

The moment Gladio took a breath of fresh air, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. However, the weight in his arms was just as heavy as ever, if not more so. "Don't worry, we're almost out," he assured, leaving out the part that there was still the drive ahead of them, and they still didn't know if these people would really be able to help or not. Going there was a huge risk, but it was the best bet they had at this point. If they had left when the poison was discovered, then maybe he would have had a greater chance of pulling through.

The breeze hit them all like a truck - a promising, glorious truck. The car wasn't that far away, luckily. Ignis was ahead of him now, getting everything unlocked and had the Regalia started in record time. "Get him in the back," he instructed, "there isn't much room, so he's going to need to lay across two of you."

Prompto took his normal spot in the front, knowing it would be better if Gladio was in the back with him, he was probably the second most qualified person to deal with things should they go wrong. Watching the way the larger man moved, it was hard to believe that someone of his size and stature could be so gentle. He waited until Noctis was in first, then slipped Dino in before climbing in himself, lying the jeweler's head on his lap. He was still partially awake, but he was swiftly drifting off again.

"Just get us there as quickly as you can," Gladio requested, one hand cupping the side of Dino's face to make sure there wasn't too much movement. "Don't worry about us, I can keep him steady enough."

Ignis didn't need to be told twice. If it weren't for the easy driving of the Regalia, they all likely would have been thrown to the doors with the initial acceleration. Gladio took a deep breath and draped his other arm around Dino's side, making sure he was as steady as possible, that and so he could easily feel the erratic rise and fall of his breaths.

* * *

The whole ride there, all the grueling minutes it took to reach Meldacio, Gladio never let his hand wander from Dino's pulse. It faltered and fluttered beneath his fingers, but it continued on. It was the breaths that had him worrying more than anything: the frequent hitching, every few inhales it would catch in his throat, causing him to nearly choke on it. He didn't care that his lap was now soaked with both sweat and saliva, barely paid any mind to it. That was prefered over Dino choking on it.

As soon as Ignis was pulling to a stop, the shield was already working on getting his door opened. And the moment the car was stopped, he was on his feet, getting the man situated in his hold. "Here we are," he muttered, certain his words went unheard, but he continued anyway. "Just hand on a little longer, and everything will be fine."

'I hope.'

He pulled the older man in close, just now realizing how light he was. His eyes were closed, they had shut some time ago, and it was hard to tell if he had simply fell asleep, or if he lost consciousness. Regardless of which it was, he left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew the rest was needed, but it wasn't peaceful by any means. His features were tense, lines of discomfort running along them. Even in this state, small whimpers could slightly be heard between shudders.

Gladio took him to the first person he could find, an elderly woman, who was making her way towards them at the same time. Her pale gaze was locked on Dino, and before she could ask, the brute was already trying his best to explain.

"Poison," he said, getting right to the point. "I - we don't know what it is, all we know is he was attacked, leg was injured, and now…" he nodded down, as if the rest was clear enough.

Ignis stepped next to the shield, lowering his hand, motioning for Gladio to let him do the talking. The adviser took over from there, explaining everything in a calm manner to the best of his abilities, getting to all the points and sparing no details he deemed important enough: events, symptoms and how quickly it all came on. "Is there anything anyone here can do for him?" he asked, meeting her dull eyes.

She nodded sharply and turned towards a humble house. "Follow me," she instructed. "I believe I know what's ailing your friend here. Mushussu, from the sounds of it. Quills contain quite a powerful toxin."

"W-Will he be alright?" Prompto asked, voicing the concern on everyone's mind.

Her stepped faltered, but she kept walking. "There's a chance," she replied. "From the looks of it, it hasn't progressed passed a point impossible to come back from, but I do not wish to give false hope." She stepped to the side when she reached the front door and opened it for Gladio to squeeze through. "He'll be given some antidote, but that's all I can do. It should combat the poison, but all that will do is give him enough strength to fight it."

"Oh...right," the blond muttered, standing outside for a moment longer, not realizing he was the only one still standing outside until a few seconds later.

He hurried in, making sure to stay closer to the walls, staying as out of the way as possible. Prompto watched in mild fascination as Gladio placed Dino on a small cot; this place really was quite small. If it really was just that woman living here, then it made sense. With that, everyone stepped back, and allowed her some space as she dug through drawers. Occasionally, she glanced in the ailing man's direction, humming to herself.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, plucking something - a small bottle - from the bottom drawer. "If you don't mind, could one of you help me sit him up?" she asked, rounding to the other side. The shield, without hesitation, stepped forward, slipping an arm around Dino's shoulders and hefted him up. The other let out a small groan from the sudden change in elevation. "Nice and slow," she instructed, uncapping the container and pressing the mouth to his lips. Carefully, she tipped it back, allowing the contents to trickle out. She took her time with this, making sure he didn't choke or sputter.

He coughed a few times when it was all over with and he was being lowered back down. All the while, he didn't wake up. Dino just lied there, lifeless aside from the strained breathing that could be heard rattling in his chest. Now that everything was calmed down, or as calm as it had been in a while, they could finally see how stark his features really were. The firelight from the fireplace wasn't halping matters any. The orange glow only highlighted the glistening of his skin.

"And what, now we wait?" Noctis asked, tone unintentionally bitter. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"That's the best we can do," the woman replied, taking a seat at the foot of the cot. "If all goes well, he should show improvement by tonight."

"And if not?" Prompto's voice was quiet.

Silence.

The adviser cleared his throat, ending the heavy air. "We thank you, miss…"

"Ezma," she replied with a warm smile and a small bow of her head. "There is no need for thanks, I've merely given him a chance. How this will turn out is still a coin toss." She glanced away, brining her attention to Dino, who hadn't moved an inch. "Have faith, he looks like a fighter to me."

Hours ticked by, every other they would rotate out so there was always at least one by his side. They kept his face as clean of sweat as they could, dabbing lightly across his forehead. And every time he so much as cleared his throat, someone was helping him sit up.

It wasn't until later that night, around nine, that his fever finally broke, during Prompto's watch. The silver-haired man groaned in discomfort, feebly turning to his side in a sad attempt at escaping Ifrit's Inferno. The blond was crouched next to him in a moment's notice, ringing the cool water from a rag before swiping down the side of Dino's face. The older shivered violently under the touch, and Prompto considered getting one of the others. The only thing stopping him from moving was the fact that, after so long, the reporter had his eyes open, and there was a hint of clarity.

"Hey," the gunner greeted lowly, "can ya hear me?"

Hesitance, but, Dino nodded slowly. His eyelids fluttered before scrunching shut in time for his breath to hitch. Luckily, Prompto helped him up just in time for the coughs to start. He pulled the man back and got him sit partially up, just enough to be able to breathe well enough. They both waited for it to pass, gave the man a chance to compose himself before he was eased back down. There, he stayed for a few minutes, and it would have been easy to assume he fell back asleep.

He would have thought that if it weren't for Dino finally prying his eyes back open to look his way. "So…" he rasped, "M'still alive?" He didn't sound particularly happy or disappointed by this revelation. A dry chuckle raked out, eliciting a wince. "Were'm I?" He appeared to be aware enough.

"Meldacio...Hunter HQ," Prompto replied after a few seconds. "It was the closest place. And, we figured, if anyone could help, it would be these people."

Dino nodded once, probably all he could muster to do. "The ruby?" he asked, turning his head a few degrees.

"Really?" the blond blurted, one brow arched. "Y-You almost  _died,_ man, and you're worried about whether or not we got a rock? Dude, we...we actually thought you might not…" He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Yeah, we got it, Gladio has it. We got a few."

The jeweler closed his eyes slowly, the corner of his mouth tugged slightly. "T-That's, uh, goodta here." He cringed as he tried to swallow, just realizing the sandpaper-y texture of his throat. It burned fiercely, like it was rubbed raw. His hand reached up and trembling fingers lightly massage. Unfortunately, it produced little to no relief.

"Oh!" Prompto exclaimed, jolting to his feet. "Water...right. I'm sure that might help."

The blond grabbed a glass from a nearby table and held it for the other to see. Once he got a nod of approval, the gunner again slipped an arm behind Dino's shoulders and propped him up, higher this time. Despite how quickly the reporter tried to down the beverage, Prompto made sure to keep a steady hold and keep the sips slow. He managed half the glass before he was turning his head away, instantly regretting accepting any.

"You done?" Prompto asked skeptically.

There was no reply needed, Dino's disgruntled groan was plenty. He leaned his head back, wishing with everything the room would stop tilting back and forth. He was exhausted, it was as though he hadn't slept in at least a week. And that incessant drumming that echoed through his skull. There was another audible complaint.

"Need anything, or want me to get someone?" Prompto asked. This was so out of his range of skills. He was a little disappointed when he was given a dismissive wave. It was clear that the man was highly uncomfortable, but he supposed there just really wasn't anything they could do for him until he got better. "Will you be alright for a few minutes...I should probably let the others know that you're awake and all."

Again, he was given a wave accompanied by a small cough. Dino lied there, still propped as he listened for the 'click' of the door closing. He released a hitched breath and shifted, trying in vain to make himself more comfortable. It was no use though, no matter which way he moved, there was that constant unease in his stomach and the arid heat surrounding him. Everything was fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, as if all his senses were being singed from the inside. He couldn't take it, he craved fresh air.

With great effort, Dino turned to his side, breath held as nausea came with the motion. Just that little bit was enough to leave him breathless with fresh beads of sweat. "Come on…" Biting his lower lip, he hefted himself upright, one arm clutching the sheets, holding himself in that position. He knew the moment he moved that hand, he'd be right back down, and probably wouldn't be getting up for quite some time. He lowered his head and forced himself to take slow, steady breaths. Each one stung in protest in his lungs. And now there was the fear of the water coming back up, even more so than before.

Why couldn't this be over with already?

Dino held his breath, tightened his jaw, and with one strong shove - as strong a one as he could give - he pushed himself away from the bed. Almost instantly, he gasped as everything at once lunged to one side. His leg buckled under him from the sudden weight, and the other trembled far too much to compensate. He felt the connection with the floor before he could fully process what was happening.

Ringing...ringing and blotchy colors were his world for a few painstaking seconds. He rolled over, or at least he thought he did. That was until he felt a pressure on his shoulder that felt oddly like a hand.

"-ino!?"

He moaned lowly.

"Dino!? Can you hear me?"

That sounded like the proper one. Dino internally rolled his eyes at the tone. "Yeah…" he grunted, trying to will his eyes open. Damn, everything hurt; his leg was absolutely throbbing. Just like his head.

"Help me get him back into bed," the adviser requested, likely to the large one. He felt two pairs of hand on him, trying to heft him up. Dino didn't know what it was, but the feeling of it - the intrusiveness - had him heating up in a different way. Something just snapped, and next thing he knew, he was swatting the hands away.

"Will you get off!?" His teeth were clenched as he hissed through them. "Damn…" was muttered between coughs. "Give me...some space." His eyes were glaring at the others while he ungracefully dragged himself to the closest wall and propped himself up. "Can't even...go for a walk without...youse guys...hoverin'n'touchin'." His hand fiddled with his collar, trying to tug it away. "And it's so goddamn  _hot._  I just want...some fresh air…" he trailed off and dropped his hand back down in frustration. The collar was still exactly where it was, aside from being a tad wrinkled.

Ignis chewed his bottom lip for a moment, fighting the urge to assist with the struggle. He restrained himself and crouched down to an even level. "If you want, we can help you step outside...for a few minutes. But, you really should be resting. Not walking around, not so soon."

Dino thought about it for a moment. This didn't take long because what choice did he have? He sure as hell wasn't going anywhere on his own.

"Fine," he sighed, lowering his head.

When the adviser felt it was invited, he linked one arm under Dino's and carefully hauled the man up. There were a few gasps and complaints, but nothing that would cause the need for concern. "Let me know when you're ready."

The reporter gave a few seconds for the nausea and dizziness to fade away. "Let's go."

One unsteady step at a time Ignis lead the other outside, bearing the majority of his weight. And yet, once they were out, Dino was the only one panting for breath. Carefully, with Ezma's help, he was lowered into the chair with a soft sigh. He leaned his head back and relished in the cool breeze, instant relief.

"I'll give you five minutes," Ignis informed, arms crossed. "After that, we need to go back in so you can-"

"Yeah yeah," Dino muttered with a weak flutter of his hand. His eyes were closed, for once, in a relaxed fashion. And most of the distressed lines had vanished. One hand wandered to wrap around himself and the other was raised to half-shield his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes back and glanced towards the group standing just a few feet away. "So, when're we leavin'?"

Ezma was quick to reply, getting right to the point. "I'd prefer it if you'd stay here for at least a couple days." Seeing him about to protest, she raised a hand to quickly put a stop to that. "You lost a lot of blood, energy and strength as well. You're in no condition to be traveling. Stay here for at least two days, get some proper rest. Once you're able to walk at least to the door on your own, then I'll feel comfortable with you heading out."

"And if I refuse?"

She gave a soft and warm smile. "Well, then there isn't much I can do. You're a grown man, you can do as you please. This is just my experienced advice. You may be conscious now, but your body is still at battle. Keep that in mind when you make your decision."

Dino scoffed under his breath and turned back away, but he never argued against her. From the looks the others were giving him, they would play no part in his departure. So, if he wanted to leave, he'd really have to do so by walking off on his own. His mind flashed back to just a few minutes earlier. He swiftly shook the recollection away.

"Guess there's no helpin' it then…" he sighed. Clearing his throat, he rolled his head back, enjoying the crisp night air while he could.

Of course, this time was limited, and he knew that any second now, he'd be whisked away back inside. The thought alone was enough to sour his mood further. So, for the little time he had left, he spent in silence, counting down the seconds until,

"We best be getting you back inside."

Dino cut his sharp gaze to the adviser and huffed heavily. "Of course you didn't forget." Every fiber in him tensed as Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him sit forward a bit. The next few minutes alone were used in just getting the man to his feet. Then a couple more to wait for his balance to return. He couldn't wait until this was over with. Having to rely on others to merely stand up was beyond humiliating.

Again, the journey was painstakingly slow as well as flatout painful, but before he knew it, he was sitting back on the edge of that godforsaken bed. The bed he'd be forced to stay in for the next 48 hours. Despite all his grumbles and gripes, the moment he was laid back down, there was no denying the wave of exhaustion that flowed through him. Eyes like heavy weights, there was nothing he could do aside from close them and allow his body to sink deeper into silken heaven.

As much as he craved the slumbering world, there was just no reaching such bliss. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but whatever the hell this toxin was was doing a damn fine job at irritating him to death. Every little noise, regardless of volume, had him wincing as they drilled into him. The crackling of the fire was obnoxious, and the slight murmurs from outside were all too annoying. Hell, his own breathing was a distraction. Dino turned to face the wall in hopes of finding at least a bit of sleep.

This went on for at least an hour, if he had to guess, before he could finally feel himself drifting off into something that could be considered slumber. It was a strange experience though, he felt as though he were asleep, but he was still somewhat aware of his surroundings. And every few minutes he would pop back into a moment of overly warm wakefulness before slipping away once more. Still, it was the best he could hope for.

That didn't stop him from being an irritable and miserable mess once morning rolled around however. Light peaked between the curtains, just in the perfect spot to nearly burn his retinae.

Lovely.

There was shuffling going on around him, more than one person moving about. He never bothered to turn to see who they were; he didn't know if he wanted anyone to know he was awake. Or, he would have liked to, but there was no hiding the shiver that wracked his form when a cool - and welcomed - rag dabbed at his forehead. He found himself leaning into it against his will.

"Awake?" Ignis asked, carefully pulling the cloth away.

With a deep sigh, Dino replied, "Unfortunately…"

After allowing himself to hope for just a few more seconds, he gave up and turned to the other side to face the adviser. "What time is it anyway?" he rasped, dragging himself until he was sitting up. He kept his head slightly bowed until the wave of unease faded away.

"Almost nine." He watched and gauged the other's reaction, but there was nothing to read in his features. "I made breakfast," he finally informed, almost as an afterthought. "Even if you aren't hungry, you still need to eat. It's been over 24 hours since you've had anything. And if you want to leave here anytime soon, I suggest you at least try."

Dino's brow twitched slightly. He was being talked to and treated as though he were a child. He flicked his wrist a couple times. "Yeah, fine," he muttered, shifting and straightening himself just a bit more. "If I don't...I'm sure you won't shuddup." He offered a slight smile as he said this.

"Very well, shall I assist?" Ignis asked, holding out a hand.

The gesture was swatted away weakly as Dino instantly tossed his legs over the side of the bed. "Nah, the hag said I could be outta here when I can walk on my own, right? Well, I'd rather we leave the  _moment_  that happens." His teeth were grit tight as he unsteadily got to his feet, sending the other man a glare when a hand shot out to steady him.

"Calm down," Ignis sighed. "I'm just being cautious. I doubt you'd wish to fall again and make matters worse."

Dino slowly shook his head and straightened up with a deep inhale. He had this, it was just a few steps. A child could do it. He dragged one foot in front of the other, taking his time. The last thing he wanted was to lose his balance after such a declaration, and not in front of one of them of all things. So, what ended up happening was him standing there...awkwardly, unsure if it was safe to move or not. After a few seconds, and an impatient breath from the adviser, Dino finally swallowed his pride and placed a clutching hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered, head bowed.

Painstakingly, they eventually made it to the other room, where the reporter was eased down and they could all finally partake in the meal. Most of it was carried out in silence, and whatever conversation there was was stale. This tense atmosphere remained for the remainder of the day, and continued into the next. The others had a hunch that Dino's consistent sulking may have a little something to do with it. But none of them commented on it, it was to be expected and none of them could exactly blame him for it. They just hoped that thick air around him would fade away along with the illness.

* * *

Midday soon rolled around, and it was clear the worst of the poison was at least over with. Dino was staying awake for longer periods of time, his fever had gone down drastically, and his appetite was returning. It still wasn't up to where it should be, but Ignis was just relieved he was now willing to eat more than a few bites.

It wasn't until evening rolled around that he gave walking on his own another try. This time, Ignis was a little less uneasy about the prospect of it. His strength was improving enough for him to be comfortable enough with it. The only thing that caused Dino's eye to twitch was the fact that everyone and their grandmother had their eyes on him as he made his attempt. He avoided looking any of them in the face as he planted his feet firmly on the floor. His heart pounded against his ribs, the recollection of his previous attempts flooded his mind, all of which ended with him either flat on the floor, or against one of the others' chests. He honestly had no idea which of the two were more humiliating.

Despite his doubts, he took a deep breath and held it before pushing himself away from the bed. The air was stiff for a solid few seconds as everyone anticipated another incident. For those few moments, Dino was a tad unsteady, and given a little more time, he soon found his balance. He sighed lightly and tried to hide the tug at the corner of his lips. Slowly, he moved his hands to rest at his sides. Now was the hard part...taking a step. He swallowed thickly and flashed an uncertain look to the others, some of which gave him a small encouraging nod.

Well, it was better to get this embarrassment over with, he figured. Holding his breath, he just went for it, half-expecting it to end in failure. There was a pause as his left foot made contact with the floor, and  _just_  his foot this time. He was still upright; he was finally able to take a step on his own. But, he was pretty sure that little didn't quite count as walking in their eyes.

The process was slow, calculated, as he tediously managed to wobble his way to the door. As soon as he reached it, however, he shot his hand out in seek of that craved support. He drew in a shaky breath and cast his exhausted gaze over his shoulder.

"There," he panted, looking directly to Ezma. "That satisfy you?" It was difficult for him to portray his normal smugness when he was struggling to draw in steady breaths.

Nevertheless, she offered the younger man a small smile of her own. "A promise is a promise." She lightly strolled over to stand next to him and offered her hand, which he took without question. Slowly, he was lead back to sit on the edge of the bed before she continued. "While I'd hate for you to leave before you're fully recovered, I cannot stop you. You are no longer in any immediate danger. Though, I still must urge you to take it easy until your body has healed properly." Her eyes narrowed slightly at this, and a chill ran down Dino's spine.

She strolled away and dug through a couple drawers, taking out a few bottles and returning with them. Ezma handed them to Ignis. "Here, these are just some precautions to aid in full return of his strength. Make sure he takes them."

The adviser gave her an assured nod and put them away. "Thank you, for everything you've done for us. If there is any way we can repay your hospitality, do not hesitate to ask." The others threw in the agreements. "We should probably be heading out soon, we don't wish to overstay our welcome." He ignored her raised hand of protest and moved to stand before Dino. "I suppose you're more ready than anyone to leave."

"What gave that away?" the other replied jokingly.

Surprisingly, Dino supported most of his own weight as they walked, Gladio taking the rest of it. Though, he helped the man keep his balance more than anything. The shield assisted him into getting back into the front seat, this time with no objections from the blond. Dino leaned his head back the moment he was seated, hating that such a short trip was still wearing him out, but what could he do?

He was honestly just thrilled to finally be headed back home. After the horrors of the last few days, this really didn't seem all that bad in comparison. Not to mention, once they were actually moving, the breeze was pure bliss against his heated features.

As he sat there, more relaxed that he's been since this entire ordeal started, he jolted back awake as a single concern crossed his mind. The rate at which he shot straight back up had Ignis startle the slightest amount. "Everything alright?" the adviser asked, a bit shaken.

Dino ignored - or didn't hear - his question as he looked over the back of the seat to Gladio. "Hey!" he called out, instantly pulling the brute from his reading.

"Hmm?"

The jeweler reached a single hand back, palm up and waved his fingers a bit. "Where is it?" Gladio blinked in confusion a few times before he understood what the man was referring to. Once he figured it out, he couldn't stop from rolling his eyes.

The shield dug in his pocket a moment before his fingers glanced over what they were searching for. "Really?" he huffed out, dropping the gems in the other's hand. "Here, don't have a damn aneurysm."

Dino paid no more attention once he felt the weight of the rubies hit his palm. Grasping them, he turned around once more to inspect the stones. Of course, there was a slight scoff as he looked them over. "Well, they ain't the best quality…" Sighing, he stuffed them in his own pocket. "But, guess I can't complain...they'll do good enough, I s'pose"

He seemed unphased by the sharp glares piercing the back of his head. Though, they really didn't expect anything more out of him.

"Thanks."

The single appreciative word almost caught them all off guard.

"You almost got me killed...but ya pulled through," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "And, you got more than one...guess it cancels the other bits out." He glanced over once more to give a half smile. "So, good job, I guess. Just uh, a bit of advice for next time. When I say, I don't wanna go, fuckin' listen."

"Don't hafta tell me twice," Gladio snorted. "I think it'd save us all the hassle, don't you agree,  _Ignis?"_

The adviser glanced in the rearview mirror and said nothing for a moment. "I would have no objections if you'd so wish to stay behind on the next excursion, if there is to be one." He cut his eyes over to Dino.

"You better believe there will be. I happen to know where a few more beauties are." He gave the brunet a small wink. "Though, luck would have it, these may be a bit less dangerous to obtain. "But, it won't be easy. This time...it's an emerald, and from what I hear, it's quite the phenomenal piece."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope it was enjoyable~


End file.
